Rozetta Pierre (Criminal Case)
Rozetta Pierre was a recurring villainess from Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case. Introduction Rozetta was the founder of technology firm DreamLife, who built a dome in the Grimsborough forest where one of their satellites was said to have struck, claiming it was emitting dangerous radiation. But in actuality, the dome was used to hide a meteorite that had fallen in Grimsborough containing the substance Berzelium, which had the power to both heal and destroy anything it was exposed to. Throughout the season, Rozetta conspired with many members of her DreamLife staff to use Berzelium to make Protozane, a drug that they planned to use to make people docile and open to manipulation. In addition to continuing her work even after her company's activities caused an earthquake to strike Grimsborough, the evil Rozetta had her employees kidnap people to use as unwilling test subjects for Protozane, with many of their captives dying as a result of the drug's effects. To cover up her company's deeds, Rozetta had Tony Marconi and Keith Vaughan (the two heads of the DreamLife dome's security) dispose of the bodies, blackmailing the former with the threat of having his son Emilio Fuller (a DreamLife lab technician) killed if he didn't do as she said. Events In addition to her corrupt work with the meteorite, Rozetta's company also created a virtual reality video game that contained a technical glitch that caused players to begin playing addictively without breaks and accepted funding from a cult known as "The Higher Truth", whose leader Grayson Rosewater was planning to make his cult's followers commit mass suicide in order to gain access to all their money. In both cases, however, Rozetta denied direct responsibility in both cases, claiming the glitch had been programmed into her company's VR game without her authorization and that she'd had no knowledge of Grayson's malicious intentions and fired him when she found out. Eventually, however, the Grimsborough police force uncovered DreamLife's hidden work with the meteor and the various crimes they had committed during their research, includingg how former DreamLife scientist Kai Gruber had suffered a mental breakdown as a result of DreamLife's toxic environment and had to be institutionalized. With that, the player and David Jones (whose girlfriend Zoe Kusama was ultimately revealed as a DreamLife test subject who escaped) confronting Rozetta at the end of case #31, "Domesday". In response, Rozetta continued to claim that all of DreamLife's work was legal and smugly boasted that her company's wealth would prevent the police from being able to prove otherwise. When Gruber was mentioned, Rozetta claimed that he'd simply been unable to handle his job at DreamLife and pointed out that she was paying for his medical expenses herself before ordering the detectives to leave. Case #33, "A Rock and a Hard Place", saw DreamLife security guard Barb Bellamy being found murdered as the player and David were secretly investigating DreamLife's meteorite lab, with Rozetta accusing the detectives of killing Barb as a means of hindering their investigation into her company. Arrest By the end of case #35, "In Cold Blood", after the effects of Protozane were uncovered during the police's investigation into Wendy Stokes' murder, the Grimsborough police force went to DreamLife to arrest Rozetta and the rest of her corrupt staff in the preceding case "Up in Flames", with the player and Gloria Hayes apprehending the villainess as she was attempting to flee. As Rozetta was placed under arrest, she attempted to justify the creation of Protozane by claiming the success of their VR game proved the citizens of Grimsborough craved being told what to do, much to Gloria's disgust. Shortly after Rozetta's apprehension, Tony Marconi was found burned to death in DreamLife's drug production chamber, with Rozetta being marked as a suspect in the murder due to Marconi's subtle attempts to bring her company down and her blackmailing him with his son's life. When confronted by the player and Gloria, Rozetta coldly admitted to threatening to kill Emilio if Marconi didn't follow her orders to dispose of her dead test subjects, but adamantly denied killing Marconi. While Rozetta was ultimately cleared in regards to Marconi's murder, she was revealed to be facing a life sentence for her various crimes with DreamLife. Later on, after Cathy Turner accidentally triggered a self-destruct function on Rozetta's laptop that would delete all of the data on DreamLife's activities, Rozetta was forced by the player and Denise Daniels (the head of space agency S.A.R.A, who was tasked with dealing with the meteorite properly) to use a fingerprint based scan device that was found in her office to stop the self-destruct process. While Rozetta complied, she cryptically warned the player that while they had won the battle, they hadn't won the war. Aftermath Rozetta's warning led the detectives to begin investigating Grimsborough University, the school Rozetta attended before founding DreamLife. The ongoing investigation revealed that Rozetta had previously been the founder of a group known as Ad Astra, whose members all believing in the theory of "selective superiority" and that they were destined to rule and that the rest of society (referred to as "sheeple") should not be "burdened" with the ability to make decisions for themselves; this serving as the reveal to Rozetta's motivation for making Protozane. Ad Astra was originally led by philosophy professor Kevin Charles, who mentored Rozetta and introduced her to the theory of selective superiority, with Charles ultimately leaving the group once he grew uncomfortable with their discussions regarding the subject. Even after Rozetta left Grimsborough University, the Ad Astra group continued to work, and following her arrest, Rozetta came to realize that Charles had the names of her former Ad Astra members. To prevent him from exposing them, the evil Rozetta contacted the current members of Ad Astra (students Azeeb Patel, Courtney Guerra, Polly O'Brien, Dorothy Kix, and Lucius Roth) via a Halloween card and instructed them to kill Charles, with the five students following on Rozetta's order under the promise of being told what her future plans were. Rozetta's involvement in Charles' death was revealed after Azeeb confessed to Ad Astra's role in the murder (following Polly's initial arrest as the supposedly sole killer), with the player and Gloria only managing to uncover that one member of the first Ad Astra group known as "Fornax", who was residing in Grimsborough's agricultural district, Spring Fields. The team's continuing investigation revealed the full extent of Rozetta and Ad Astra's plans: to use an altered version of Protozane to create a superhuman serum. Their plan hit a snag when it was revealed that the serum instead gave those exposed to it superpowers, with Zoe being revealed to have gained telekinesis before being murdered by hidden Ad Astra conspirator Louis Leroux. Case #54, "Breaking News" (release date January 24, 2019), also revealed another shocking revelation: Ad Astra was being headed by someone else the entire time, with the unknown figure enlisting former DreamLife scientist Dr. Shweta Noorani to kill Louis when he tried to warn his Ad Astra cohorts, as they were intent on killing Ad Astra for outliving their usefulness. It was later on that Rozetta and Julia Brine were broken out of prison by their fellow surviving cohorts Christian Bateman and Joe Warren, with the player, Gloria, and Rita Estevez tracking the group down to a cave they were using as a hideout. But as the trio attempted to apprehend the group, the evil Rozetta and her gang revealed they all also had supernatural powers as a result of their serum, with Joe using his powers to disarm the officers before Julia revealed she had used her powers to kidnap Carter and Jake (Gloria's son and ex-husband). After revealing their intent to kidnap Carter and Jake to distract the Grimsborough PD, Rozetta revealed that they were trying to hide from their head leader now that they were trying to kill them, proclaiming that they now shared in the new threat and ordering them to stay away from her and her nefarious cohorts. Rozetta then displayed her own powers by shooting a ball of electricity at the detectives, knocking them out while she and her gang made off with Carter and Jake. Revelations Case #57, "Reap What You Sow" (release date February 14, 2019), had Christian being found murdered near the helicopter he'd planned to use for Ad Astra's escape; a plan the rest of the group was against. Early in the investigation, Rozetta managed to contact the Grimsborough PD through the tablet of Cathy Turner, informing the police she wanted to know where they were in the investigation into her cohort's demise. Rozetta was later contacted over video chat again when evidence showed she confronted Christian at the helicopter, to which Rozetta stated she'd attempted to stop Christian from trying to escape in the helicopter and signed off after vehemently arguing that she hadn't killed Christian. Rozetta was ultimately revealed to be telling the truth, as it was revealed that Joe Warren killed Christian as he was confronting him at the helipad with Rozetta. During his confession, Joe revealed that he and the rest of his conspirators were having adverse side effects to their superhuman serum, with Christian being affected more severely due to his refusal to stop using his powers. After finding him in agonizing pain on the helipad, Joe went through with Christian's pleas to be killed, shooting him with a lethal tranquilizer dart. Later investigation uncover an autobiography Rozetta wrote within prison, confirming a shocking revelation that the Grimsborough PD made: Denise Daniels was the true mastermind behind Ad Astra, and was additionally Rozetta's mother. As revealed over the course of the season, Rozetta was a "test tube baby" created by Denise using her own DNA, having done so for the purpose of creating a perfect superhuman. However, despite Rozetta's vast intelligence and ambitions, she still consistently failed to meet her mother's expectations, leading them to be estranged before Denise enlisted her to begin her work on the meteor. In another conversation with the player and David, Rozetta confessed to her strained relationship with Denise, revealing that her mother manipulated her into believing the serum would be for her and her cohorts and how her mother had finally become loving and caring as a result of her nefarious work; indicating Rozetta's crimes were motivated by a desire to earn her mother's approval. Rozetta then signed off again, warning the detectives that Denise was ruthless and that they would be "doomed" if they'd made themselves an enemy to her. Death Case #59, "Eve of Disaster" (release date February 28, 2019), had the team in hot pursuit of Denise after learning she was attempting to set off a nuclear explosion and earthquake to kill all of Grimsborough sans the indestructible "neohumans" she had created. Joe and Julia both offered to use their powers to assist in taking Denise down, with Rozetta agreeing after being tracked down by the player and David to a bridge where she was searching for a charm bracelet she'd made in honor of her Ad Astra cohorts. While initially unwilling to cooperate with the police team due to distrusting them, Rozetta ultimately decided to after learning that Joe and Julie were both willing to a truce. After learning that Denise had somehow broken her neohumans out of her lab, Rozetta and her fellow cohorts went to stop her, with Rozetta directly confronting her villainous mother and ordering her to stand down. Denise boldly refused and Rozetta later attempted to use her powers to subdue her and her army, only to be shocked when her powers had no effect on them. Denise then pulled out a pistol and, before Rozetta could counteract her mother's attack, fired a bullet that struck Rozetta in the forehead, killing her instantly. Gallery Rozetta Pierre Mugshot.png Rozetta Pierre Arrest.png Rozetta Pierre Deceased.png|Rozetta's deceased body Category:2010s Category:Betrayed Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed By Relative Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Prison Uniform Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Supremacist Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot